Ordinary Day
by Ratty
Summary: Videl contemplates the events of the Buu Fight and the days proceedings.


*I originally wrote this story while I was on a holiday but I decided it sucked and I revised it. It's mostly from Videl's point of view about the Buu Fight. Enjoy!*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z, which is owned by Akira Toriyama, or the song 'Ordinary Day' by Vanessa Carlton. 

****

****

**Ordinary Day**

****

 I know I should have told him before he left but for the first time in my life my tenacity escaped me. I never been one to lie to myself and I'm gad I'll know never to make that mistake again.

'He'll be back in no time,' I told myself.

But I was wrong and it stung. He was Gohan, the strongest person I knew, and according to the Supreme Kai he was the strongest person at the tournament. But I suppose we we're all wrong with that one. How could a pile of pink bubblegum beat up the strongest person in the world? And even I knew that Majin Buu was powerful. Kibito told me that. I should have known it was risky. I've been in tough situations before, for Dende's sake I was in a bus that fell off a ravine.

But he was there to save me then.

_Just a day, just an, ordinary day_

_Just tryin' to get by_

_Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy_

_He was looking to the sky and_

_As he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for_

_And like a shooting star he shines, and he said_

I told him to be careful. Was I nuts? He was going out to face the toughest villain any of them had ever faced, and I told him to be careful. Did I truly think he'd somehow survive for _my_ sake? He had his whole family to worry about. What made me anymore important?

He said to me he would. He would be careful for my sake. But did he mean it? Was it only to get me out of the way? For years insecurities have followed me around and I've repressed them. Ignoring something is far easier then facing it, right? But maybe my problems lied there the whole time. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in my own melodramas that I forget there is millions of people around me that have it tens times worse then I do. At least I have a roof over my head, food on the table and clothes on my back some don't even have that.

So really and truly what in Dende's name gives me the right to whine about my lot in life. At least he came back. I think I would have died of a broken heart if he had died for good like normally. At least he had a chance to say those words I wanted to hear.

_Take my hand, live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of my hand_

If he hadn't come back, if I'd been left to torment my soul for eternity would it have changed his answer? Now I can be impassive and say they're just words but despite my coldness, I couldn't help but hope it wasn't a one-sided attachment.

He may just be a boy and all my life I've said I wouldn't get involved with a boy. Boys are too much trouble, much more trouble then they're worth. Regardless of all that, when I find myself doodling, 'Mrs. G. Son' on my notebooks and playing 'Love Me, Love Me Not' with rose petals even I have to question my sanity. Not once in my life was someone controlled my mind like he does. I can't sleep without ringing him and wishing him good night. Every time I look into those cheeky obsidian eyes, I suddenly see the whole world under his judgement. And I can say with a clear heart that to him, no matter what happens in the world, he'll always see it as a wonderful miracle. When he holds me, I feel like he has held me for all of time and will continue to for the rest of eternity.

_And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words_

_Though they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal and_

_As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said_

To say that week was slightly out of the ordinary is an understatement. I mean I used to consider getting punched in the face by a crimina out of the ordinary. But I can't help feel that I should get used to worrying about him 24/7. I watch Chi-Chi, Bulma and Eighteen panic and fret about their families in their own individual way and I feel like I should be alongside them, ready to rail against all that is good and holy whenever someone mentions his name.

To me they're all my role models. When I saw the look that ran across Chi-Chi's face when she was told Gohan was dead, I felt like I had no right to be upset. This woman had lost her son, her baby, her first born. I only went to school with him. And you don't know how horrible it was to hear Bulma's cry when she was told Vegeta was dead. Even I know that those two show barely a shade of affection to one another, but it was pretty obvious that she loves him more than words can describe. 

Even so, you know the thing that hurt the most. It was the way I watched Eighteen clutch at Marron as she watched Krillin basically sacrifice himself to save the others. How she could possibly stand just letting him go, knowing that he wasn't coming back, is beyond my comprehension? Even I felt like grabbing him by the foot and dragging him back.

_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

So maybe now I understand. I finally understand. I may have only known them for a few weeks but oddly enough, it feels like their sacrifices and personal battles have been raging inside of me since the day I was born. I can't describe it but to finally know what my destiny hold is comforting. This is my future instead of where I've been hurtling for the last seventeen years. And though my life has become a first rate Science Fiction movie in the last couple of months, something tell me to hand on and get used to it. Everything finally makes sense.

Maybe you think I'm nuts. I wouldn't blame you if you did. It takes awhile to come to grips with the power of knowledge. And knowledge of this magnitude is all the more unfathomable. Nonetheless, I can't turn my back on this just because it's slightly overwhelming. That's not what this is all about. 

_Please come with me, see what I see_

_Touch the star for time will not flee_

_Time will not flee, can't you see…_

And you know what; a couple of days later, when I woke up one morning, I wondered if it was a dream. Had it just been a manifestation of my over active imagination?

 'I couldn't have been real,' I told myself, even though it had felt so damn genuine.

Of course, it was real and I was left with a life so twisted and confusing. I felt like my head would burst. Every thing I had known had been changed and for once I didn't understand why. And then, breaking me from my musings so suddenly I nearly had a heart attack, he tapped the glass of my window and told me to open it. Furthermore, I surprised myself by getting up and doing just that. I opened the window and he jumped in. With a somersault he landed on my bed and finally said the words I wanted to hear.

_Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy_

_Was it all in my head?_

_Didn't he ask if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real, but as I looked into the door_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said_

He looked into my eyes so deeply I could see his soul, and without dropping eye contact, my sweet, naïve, innocent, unadulterated (well maybe not) Gohan told me he loved me. But you know what I did? I did exactly what I've wanted to do forever. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I don't know the first thing about kissing and I doubt Gohan does either but that kiss was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. If my father had seen us I suspect he would have banned me from ever seeing Gohan again. Nevertheless, that's unimportant at the moment so I should probably put you out of your misery and tell you what happened next. Well, we stopped kissing, though, trust me, that took a couple of minutes and I said the three words I should have said right from the start.

I said, "I love you."

And I grinned a grin I had never grinned before. The grin he had given me.

_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

Videl was snapped from her reverie by the calling of her name from the other side of the house.

"Videl!"

She gazed at the doorway as a face appeared. It grinned at her.

"What ya doin'" Gohan crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to her, crossing his legs Indian style to imitate his wife. 

She shut the book in her lap and looked up at him, "Just readin' some old diary." Gohan's brow rose in interest.

"Whose diary?" he gave the cover the once over in search of a name but its navy blue face was blank. A few pages edged their way out of the book and their covers were yellow with age. The cover was water stained down one half and on the other half there were random spots of water damage as if someone had wept over it.

Videl glanced down at it and she swept a smooth hand over the surface, pressing down to flatten the bulging contents, "It's mine from just after the Buu fight."

Gohan looked at her with surprised eyes, "I didn't know you wrote a diary."

She grinned almost gratefully, "I don't anymore; it was sort of something I did when I was depressed. Or really happy."

"Videl, depressed, do those words go together?" he mocked. She punched him in the arm.

"You obviously don't pay enough attention, my dear." Gohan ginned and with quicksilver hands he snatched the book from her lap. Videl attempted to lean out and grab it back but that only resulted in her nearly toppling head first off the bed.

"Give it back now, Gohan."

Gohan waved the book in front of her face, taunting her, "Now let me see here, what looks interesting," he flipped through various pages before his lips upturned as he settled on a page he liked and, in a high pitched voice, he imitated his wife, "'I can't believe he asked me, I feel like I could've thrown my arms around his neck and kissed him.' Is this about me?" Gohan asked with newfound interest in her teenage confessions.

Videl's face flushed but her embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger. She glared up at him, her expectant stomach protruding out from under her folded arms.

"Give it back," she said simply.

"What if I don't?" he thought she couldn't win.

Turning from him, she reached under her pillow and pulled out two more books. Gohan recognized them immediately and his face paled considerably.

"Maybe I should give these to Bulma to read out at the next get together. I'm sure everyone would find them interesting," she smirked.

If possible, Gohan's face paled further and he let his shoulders drop in defeat, "Fine you can have it back," he held the diary out to her. She snatched it back and clutched at it like precious jewel.

Gohan watched her in amusement, "I'll never win against you, will i?"

"Darn straight," she crowed in victory. And she grinned the grin he had given her.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just tryin' to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but_

_He was looking to the sky_

*So what did you think? That's probably my first decent songfic in someone's P.O.V. Hope you enjoyed it. _Ratty_*


End file.
